


Inspiração

by baddieyang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Sai não estava conseguindo desenhar nada para uma de suas atividades para a faculdade, até que pensa em sua namorada, Yamanaka Ino, a garota mais bonita do mundo e, de repente, inspiração era o que não lhe faltava.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 5





	Inspiração

Aquele dia estava sendo difícil para Sai, que precisava terminar uma atividade para a faculdade, mas não estava conseguindo desenhar nada e, o que saia no papel, acabava no lixo, junto de outros vários papéis com desenhos mal começados. 

Sai tinha que levar aquele desenho pronto no dia seguinte, e o tema era algo do dia a dia, mas ele já tinha tentado desenhar algumas paisagens, seus animais, comida e várias outras coisas e todas elas pareciam tão mundanas, que ele não podia entregar aquilo para seu professor, ainda mais por que a nota daquele trabalho equivaleria à 30% da nota final naquela matéria. 

Após quebrar a cabeça por muito tempo, Sai decide dar uma relaxada por um tempo, quem sabe assim ele não tenha alguma ideia genial para desenhar? Fez alguns bolinhos de chuva para comer enquanto assistia Sherlock na televisão pela décima vez. 

Passou o final de sua tarde toda daquele jeito e, só saiu de seu pequeno mundo quando recebeu uma mensagem de sua namorada, dizendo que iria sair do trabalho e iria para um restaurante com suas amigas, dizendo-o para pedir alguma coisa para jantar. 

Sai olhou para a foto de perfil de Ino e se sentiu compelido a desenhar o rosto perfeito, moldado pelos cabelos dourados; como não tinha pensado naquilo antes? Sua namorada era a coisa mais mundana em sua vida, eles moravam juntos e se viam todos os dias, no momento em que acordava e depois de todo o estudo e trabalho que tinham que fazer durante o dia. 

Nada melhor do que desenhar o amor de sua vida, quem sabe assim, ele não ganhe a nota máxima, sabendo que seria por causa da beleza estonteante de seu benzinho, que odiava ser chamada daquele jeito e, se estivesse ali, iria lhe dar um coça. 

Sai lavou toda a louça que havia usado para fazer seu lanche da tarde e voltou para o quarto, animado para dar início ao seu novo desenho, sabendo que sairia perfeito e do jeito que o professor havia pedido. 

Suas mãos se moviam com leveza, mas ele era firme em todos os traços que fazia no papel, começando a desenhar o rosto anguloso de Ino, dando destaque para os olhos grande e azuis, assim como para sua boca pequena e rosada. 

A próxima coisa que fez foi desenhar o início do tronco da loira, para que a cabeça não ficasse perdida no papel, depois que o rascunho estava pronto, se preparou para passar tudo a caneta e, logo em seguida, pintar com as cores mais fiéis à realidade que tinha. 

Quando, finalmente, terminou o que considerava o trabalho mais bonito de sua vida, já era quase meia noite e Ino estava parada na porta do estúdio do moreno, lhe encarando com aqueles olhos acusadores de quem sabia que ele não havia pedido nada para comer. 

— Oi amor, tudo bem? – Perguntou, tentando saber o quão brava a namorada estava. – Como foi o jantar com as meninas? 

— Estou bem sim. – Respondeu, entrando no estúdio e vendo o mais recente desenho de Sai, que ainda estava molhado pelas aquarelas usadas. – O jantar foi bom, Sakura só reclamou de Sasuke a noite toda. 

— Não sei nem como eles terminaram juntos, achei que o Sasuke era gay e gostasse de Naruto. – Brincou o moreno, fazendo a Yamanaka rir. 

— Esse desenho está incrível, é para a faculdade? 

— É sim. 

— Qual foi o tema? 

— Coisas do cotidiano. – Respondeu. – Você é a melhor coisa que eu vejo quando eu acordo e quando vou dormir, nada mais justo do que desenhar você para esse trabalho. 

— Ficou maravilhoso como sempre. – Elogiou, abraçando o namorado por trás, antes de puxar seu ombro para que se virasse para si. – Agora que já terminou, vamos pra cozinha que eu vou te fazer um lanche para que você não fique com fome de madrugada. 

— Não precisa, amor. Vai se deitar que eu faço o lanche e depois vou lá pra cama com você, okay? 

— Okay. 

Sai ganhou nota máxima no trabalho e ainda teve que fazer outro quadro de Ino, que gostou tanto do anterior que queria um para pendurar na sala do apartamento deles. No fim, Ino sempre seria a inspiração de Sai. 


End file.
